The Phone Call
by cwgirlup
Summary: An early morning phone call changes plans.


Title: The Phone Call  
Author: cwgirlup75  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Zack/Hodgins  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: An early morning phone call changes plans.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jack Hodgins and Zack Addy belong to TJ Thyne and Eric Millegan, respectively. Hart Hanson, of course, owns it all.

The Phone Call

The shrill ring of my cellphone cut through the silence. I opened one eye and squinted at the alarm clock. I closed my eye and groaned. 7:18 AM on a Sunday. I'd kill whoever was calling. On the second ring, a pale arm snaked out from under the blankets and grabbed the phone. Zack's half awake voice spoke.

"Hello?"

He poked me in the ribs.

"It's for you."

I grabbed the phone without opening my eyes and growled, "What?"

"Well, good morning to you, too." Angela's amused voice drifted over the phone.

"Angela, it's barely seven on a Sunday morning. Excuse me if I'm not Mary Sunshine. What do you want?"

"Brennan needs you and Zack in the lab ASAP. A body was found in a Dumpster early this morning."

Shit. Zack and I had plans to spend the day together. We had been working so much lately that we hardly had the energy for more than a few kisses before we fell asleep each night. Well, there had been that one quickie in the Egyptian room at lunch a few days ago, but that barely scratched the itch.

I sighed. So much for sleeping in. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"I'll tell Brennan. Oh, by the way, Hodgins,...why did Zack answer your cell phone?"

"What? Oh, uh, the heat in his apartment went out last night. He's crashing in the guest room until Monday."

"Really?" Angela's voice was full of curiosity and a bit of sarcasm. "Wow, your guest room must be really close to your bedroom, since it only took him about five seconds to get the phone to you."

What the hell. Let's see how she handles the truth. "Fine, Angela. You caught us. Zack is right here in my bed. We've been having sex for the last six months."

Angela huffed in my ear. "It's no fun to tease when you make things up. Oh, be careful driving in. I hear that pigs are flying these days."

"Goodbye, Angela."

I tossed the phone on the floor and burrowed further under the covers. I curled myself against Zack and patted his ass. He rolled over onto his back, and I kissed his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and tugged until I moved to look at him.

"Come on. Rise and shine. Dr. Brennan needs us at the lab."

"I heard. How much time do we have until we have to be there?"

"Not enough time for what I want to do."

He smiled at me. "You always want to do that."

"Hey, I don't seem to remember you complaining. You love it when I do that thing I do."

"It is a quite ingenious thing. And you do it very well."

"How about I do it right now, and we blow off work?" I kissed my way up to his ear and sucked the skin just under his earlobe, something that always got a positive reaction.

He shivered and pulled me to his mouth, sliding his tongue between my parted lips. We kissed for a few minutes, and I could feel him hardening against me when he suddenly broke our kiss.

He was panting slightly. "We can't do this now, Jack. We have to go to work."

I was disappointed but said, "I know."

"What did Angela say when you told her about us?"

"She didn't believe me. Me – the most trustworthy person ever. I'm truly hurt."

Zack rolled his eyes and kissed me. "Let's get going. We have work to do."

I sighed as we got out of bed. We never seemed to have time to relax. I wondered if he missed our time alone as much as I did.

Zack unexpectedly pulled me to him as I walked towards the bathroom.

"I love you, Jack. I'm sorry our day off was spoiled. Tonight, I promise. Maybe I'll try that thing you do."

I grinned. "Be careful, Zack. You don't want to hurt yourself."

He gave me one last kiss and headed into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and then Zack's voice drifting out as he sang.

I listened for a minute before grabbing some clothes and heading for the other bathroom.

I guess I didn't have to wonder, after all.

THE END


End file.
